The Day I Found Out I Was A Demigod (and more!)
by Pacifica Ocean
Summary: Summary: My OC, Pacifica Ocean, begins this fanfic with her own story of how she discovered she was a demigod. Especially, a daughter of one of the Big Three. . . It continues on with adventures with her new friends! There might be some Percabeth and Solangelo, but I don't now, yet.


**Summary: I know lots of these kinds of stories have been made, but I like making stories! Unknown pairings yet, but there might be Percabeth and Solangelo.**

 **A.N: I wrote this for school, but decided "Hey, it wouldn't hurt if I posted this as a PJO story?" So here it is! I just changed it up a bit. Also. with the help of my beta reader BirukiMeraki, so go check her out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series only the OCs and plot**!_

Hey ya'll demi-noobies. Just because I'm new to this stuff, I'll tell you little demi-ones a story. The story of how I found out I was a demigod.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story Time!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It all started with an accident with a water fountain.

I was walking down the street, on a cold winter day, going to school. My name is Pacifica Ocean, and I'm 15 years old, a junior in Goode High. I have wavy, jet black hair, and ocean blue eyes.

As I entered the hallways of my school, my best friend, Sarah Walters, greeted me. Sarah was the best friend you could ever have, even though she was in a wheelchair. She said she had a car accident, and was paralyzed from the waist down.

We went to our first class, which was Greek and Roman History. As we entered class, we noticed that we were the first ones in, which was a surprise. Usually, we were the last ones. So we made our way to our seats and as we waited I started to get impatient, and couldn't read a book to pass the time, since I had ADHD and dyslexia. I started drumming my fingers on my table to a jarring beat and jiggled my legs underneath it. I snuck a glance at Sarah and she just smiled; she'd grown used to my constant movement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, it was time for lunch and unfortunately, it was then when I found out. Y'know, about the demigod thing.

In the cafeteria it was crowded with high schoolers, rushing to get their lunch and sit down. Sarah and I went to our usual seats, which was a table in an out of the way corner, eating our lunch and talking about what we were going to do this summer.

Right when we were about to leave the cafeteria and head out, I noticed Luke Castaway, a boy in my English class who has bullied me ever since I enrolled here, starting to make his way to us.

'Well, I wonder what he wants now,' I groaned inwardly as he began to walk over to where we were, which was standing (well I was standing since Sarah's on the wheelchair) next to a water fountain.

"Well, look at what we have here, everyone," Luke raised his voice so it rang clearly throughout the cafeteria. The loud hum of many voices instantly hushed and hundreds of head turned our way.

"Go away, Luke!" I yelled at him as I stood in front of Sarah, growling as I did so.

Luke only smirked and laughed at me. "Make me," he mocked, which only angered me and then my mind went blank as a wave roared through my head. I barely noticed when the water fountain we stood next to suddenly broke as the wave in my head roared even louder. Sarah pulled on my arm and called out my name, which snapped me out of it. The rest of us, including the whole cafeteria, watched in shock and awe, as Luke got soaked in water. As fast as the water broke, it quickly stopped, leaving a very soaked Luke, and a very awed cafeteria.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, I said goodbye to Sarah as I was about to head home when she called me back and said she had to talk to my mother about something very important. I frowned and asked what's up but she just shook her head and raced away in the direction of my home. Alarmed, I ran to catch up with her. So we ran (well, Sarah wheeled) as fast as a horse, to my small red brick apartment in the cold winter afternoon. As we burst in the door, my mother, Samantha Ocean jumped from the kitchen where she was cooking dinner as we slammed the door shut behind us. She was about to scold us until she saw the panicked look in Sarah's eyes.

Instead she frowned and asked, "What's wrong?" in a gentle, yet stern voice.

I should probably mention at this point that I live alone with my mother for as long as I can remember, since my father was somewhere in the ocean. Every time I asked her she always told me, "He's in the sea. Lost, but not dead." (A.N: Who gets that reference?) Anyway, as I thought of this, Sarah and my mom were talking in hushed voices with their heads close together, about something serious I bet, until they both nodded like they were agreeing to something.

Sarah looked to me in the eye and said in a serious tone, "Seeing that you somehow broke the water fountain, and of what your mother has told me, I think it's the right time to tell you that you're a demigod. It's time for you to go to Camp Half-Blood, Pacifica."  
_

 **A.N: Well, wasn't that exciting! Hmm. . . on a totally different note, those of you that know me by my first story, "The whole class watching Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir", I'll still will be continuing it, but will be posting when I'm done with the full-blown story. I'm going to also remind that criticism is allowed. Also, I hate it when people beg or pressure authors to update faster. So please don't do that to me.**

 **~Peace Out, Kitties!~**


End file.
